


General Guidelines for Peaceful Cohabitation

by shadowen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lists, Living Together, Multi, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sign to indicate that you have read <strike>and agree to</strike> these terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Guidelines for Peaceful Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ten Commandments for Dating a Former Stormtrooper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718567) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen). 



> Click the image to view larger version.
> 
> Click [HERE](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BjtjlQgOs_XINabLUjQR635S5fM_2IG93jI_1xgARWg/edit?usp=sharing) for the text-only version.

[](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v187/shadowen/guide2_zpsrtf5x91j.jpg)


End file.
